


The First Day Of Forever

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Mickey and Rose, after.
Kudos: 1





	The First Day Of Forever

Eventually, Mickey said, "all right?"

Rose nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah," she said, "I'm okay."

He looked at her. She laughed a little weak, but genuine.

"Maybe not okay, but I'll survive. Got you, haven't I? And me mom, god bless her."

They grinned at each other. For a beach in Norway, it wasn't bad. The waves crashed against the shore.

"Listen," Rose said.

"Yeah?"

"No, actually listen. Hear that?"

"It's the surf, Rose. You get that at beaches."

Rose laughed, slapped his arm. "Not that!"

"I don't hear anything."

"No," she said. "Me neither. No groaning box. No screeching Daleks or ticking monsters. Just us."

"Right," Mickey said. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"That's the sound of the rest of our lives," Rose said, but she was smiling. "Come on then. Lets go see what's lurking out there in the quiet."

"At least it won't be Daleks," Mickey said. "Can you imagine them trying to be sneaky?"

"Sneak! Sneak! Sneak!" intoned Rose, and they both laughed. "Worst ninjas ever."

Mickey beamed at her. "Yeah," he said. "You're all right."


End file.
